Kit vs Kat
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Mr.Burtonburger gets Coop a cat.her name is Kit,and she's an alien like Kat.Kat likes her instantly,but she disagrees with Kat's dislike of Coop.will Kit and Kat clash,or will they learn to get along?COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected surprise

**hi everyone!this is the second story for Kid vs. Kat fanfiction,YAY!hope to get lots of reviews,and any advice would be appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Kid vs. Kat,i only own Kit**

* * *

"Coop!" Burt Burtonburger called upstairs. "come down here please! I have something for you!" Coop ran downstairs. "what is it dad?" his sister Millie walked into the kitchen carrying . "well, i know that Millie has , and i was thinking, 'hey, my daughter has a pet, so why shouldn't my son have one too?'" Coop's eyes widened. "oh dad, no way! Is it a dog?!" _"cause maybe it can scare Kat away"_ Coop thought.

Burt shook his head. "nope, it's not a dog". He set a big box in front of Coop. "go ahead and see for yourself". Coop nodded and eagerly opened the box. He frowned. "on no! dad, you got me a…CAT?!" the cat looked up. It had been sleeping. "well, go ahead and pick her up" Burt said. Coop hesitantly reached into the box and held the cat up to get a better look at it. to Coop's dismay, the cat looked exactly like , except this cat was pink. "her name is Kit. I stopped by the pound this afternoon to pick something out, and when i saw her i _knew_ you'd love her!"

Coop slowly set Kit down on the floor. She looked around at her new surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here? she had to admit that it was much better here than that horrible place where she just sat in a cold metal cage all day. Kat looked at Kit and hearts popped up around his head. Sure he'd seen plenty of female cats on his home planet, but Kit was different. Kat instantly felt drawn to her. Coop flinched when Kit turned to him. She meowed. She liked humans, they had always fascinated her. she started rubbing on Coop. "aww, look at that Coop! she likes you already!" Burt said. Millie set down and picked Kit up. "oohh daddy, she's _so_ cute!" Kit squirmed in Millie's grip. Ok so maybe _some_ humans were a little much.


	2. Doubts

**hi everyone,a new chapter is up already!man,i'm working FAST!just wanted to put in one more chapter before going to everyone,and please review!

* * *

**Coop was sitting on his bed watching Kit. She was walking around his room, studying her new surroundings. Even though Kit seemed to be sweet, Coop still was unsure about weather he should trust her or not. After all, she _was_ the same breed as Kat. Suddenly, Coop had a horrifying thought. What if Kat had brought Kit here so they could both gang up on him and make his life _twice_ as miserable!

"i am _not_ letting that happen!" Coop said. He slowly looked over the edge of his bed. "hey Kit" he called softly. The pink cat looked up at her new owner. She meowed and jumped up onto the bed beside him. Coop immediately went on the defensive. "ok, i'm warning you, if you try anything, i'll…!" but before Coop could finish, Kit started rubbing on him again, purring loudly. Coop frowned. Kit wasn't yowling and trying to claw his face off. She was being… nice! Coop hesitantly reached out and stroked Kit's back. She arched her back in the air, enjoying the attention. Coop couldn't help but smile a little. maybe he was wrong about Kit…

Kat was walking down the hall looking for Kit. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he first saw her. as he past by Coop's room, he heard a loud meow. Kat froze. He peered around the side of the door and gasped. There was Coop on his bed with Kit in front of him playing with a shoelace that he was dangling in front of her. Kat was outraged. _"first he keeps me from going home!"_ Kat thought. _"and now he's stealing the cat of my dreams!"_ the more Kat thought about it, the angrier he got. If Coop thought it was war before… well, he ain't seen _nothing_ yet!


	3. Coop's defender

****

hi everyone,I'M BACK!thanks to the people who've reviewed so far!and sorry about the horrible grammer in chapter 1.i didn't realize it till AFTERWORDS!well enjoy chapter 3,and don't forget to review!

* * *

The next morning, Coop woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. He looked around, on Kat alert. "it's quiet… _too_ quiet" he mumbled, getting a carton of milk from the fridge. "meow". Coop nearly jumped though the roof. "a hah!" he cried, spinning around. He frowned. "oh, it's just you" he mumbled, smiling at Kit.

Kit rubbed up against his legs, purring loudly. Coop reached down and rubbed the top of her head. Millie came downstairs just then, Kat right behind her. he saw Kit and ran to her. "hi". Kit frowned. "hello". She turned and sat down, facing away from him. Kat ran to sit in front of her. "so, what brings you to earth?" she smiled slightly. "humans. Humans fascinate me, and i plan to live amongst them". she smiled at Coop. "i especially like the young human male". Kat frowned. "who, Coop?" Kit giggled. "Coop. what a nice name". Kat sighed. "don't you realize _he's_ the one keeping us here? we're stuck on earth as long as he's around!" Kit looked at Kat. "is _that_ why you hate Coop? you blame him for us being here?" Kat nodded. Coop looked down at the two cats. "meow. Meow meow, meow meow meow!" "MEOW! Meow meow!" then Kit hissed at Kat and ran into the living room.

Coop was confused. "were they _talking_ to eachother?" he mumbled. He shrugged and took a bowl of cat food into the living room. "Kit?" Millie ran in behind him. "oh, there you are Kat! come on, let's have breakfast upstairs!" she picked Kat up and went back into the kitchen. She picked up a bowl of cat food and went upstairs. Kat sighed. He'd have to talk to Kit later…

Coop knelt down and set the food bowl on the floor. Kit meowed and started eating. "so you don't like Kat either huh?" he said. Kit meowed and nodded. Coop laughed, rubbing Kit's head. "if Kat were like you, we might get along". Burt came into the room just then. "oh, there you are Coop! how're things going with Kit?" "great dad! You were right, i _do_ like her. she's _way_ better then Kat". When Kit was done eating, Coop took the empty bowl in the kitchen and put it in the sink. It was Sunday, so Coop didn't have to go to school.

Kit followed him upstairs. Kat came out of Millie's room just then, a laser gun in his hand. He'd made it himself, with nothing but a hair dryer and parts form an old ray gun that he'd stolen from the local science museum. He aimed the gun at Coop and fired just as Kit turned around to look at him. She saw what he'd done and jumped on Coop's head, pushing him to the ground. "Kit, what…?!" he saw the laser blast go through the wall. He sat up, looking down at Kit. "you… you saved me!" Kit meowed and rubbed against him. Coop smiled. Now he _really_ liked Kit!

* * *

**well i don't know about you,but i'm liking where this is headed!and by the way,if you want to see what Kit looks like,just look at my avatar.**


	4. confronting Kit

**sorry guys, i know this one's short, and i don't think it's my best work. but i hope you enjoy chapter 4! and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: i DO _NOT_ own Kid vs. Kat, i only own Kit**

* * *

it had been a week since Kit arrived,and she was driving Kat crazy! he hadn't been able to make Coop miserable in days! Coop on the other hand,loved having Kit around. she always protected him agaonst Kat's attacks. when a giant boulder would fall toward him,Kit pushed him out from it's path. when Kat tried to pour cat litter in Coop's cereal,Kit caught it in Kat's bowl and he ended up eating it and being sick for a week. when Kat tried to pounce on Coop and scratch him,Kit jumped in front of him,attacking Kat herself.

finally,Kat couldn't take it anymore. one morning,he walked over to Kit while she was drinking milk. "hello Kit" Kat said in as pleasant a voice as possible. Kit looked at him. "hello Kat".Kat growled. "you know Kit,Coop has you _brainwashed_! he's turned you against your own kind". Kit shook her head. "no he hasn't. i happen to like him Kat, and since you won't leave him alone, it's my job to protect him from you".

Kat sighed. of all the cats in the universe,he had to fall for _her_! he sighed again. "look Kit,apparently you aren't going to listen to me". Kit shook her head. "nope,not really". Coop came into the kitchen just then. "hi Kit!" Kit meowed and rubbed against him. he picked her up. "c'mon Kit,i don't want you to catch Kat's _mange_!" Kat sighed. if Kit wouldn't believe the truth,then Kat would have to use the only other thing he knew would work...his charm.

* * *

**ok guys, hope you liked that! i'll try to make chapters longer in the future though. until next time, live long and prosper everyone!**


	5. Rescuing Kit

**hi everyone, i'm back! sorry for the wait on chapter 5, but i've had HORRIBLE writer's block for the last several days. but it's gone now, and i can continue with this fic! YAY! anywho, enjoy chapter 5, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"hello Kit" Kat said. It had been almost a month since she'd arrived. Kit glanced at Kat, who had something in his teeth. Kit looked at it. it was a red rose. He set the rose down in front of her. "i got this for you" Kat said, blushing. Kit smiled slightly. "oh, well… thank you Kat. That's very, um… nice of you". she picked the rose up with her paw and smelled it. "it smells nice". Kat blushed more. "you're welcome". There was silence for a few more seconds. "so, are you busy?" Kat asked. Kit thought for a minute. "uh, no. not right now. Why?" Kat scuffed his paw on the floor. "well, i was wondering if you wanted to, um…" "Kit!" Kat and Kit turned and saw Coop walking over to them. "there you are Kit. C'mon, let's go see Dennis". Coop picked Kit up and started carrying her away. "we'll talk later Kat!" Kit called. Kat sighed. Well, _that_ didn't work.

Kit sighed. She was SO bored! It turned out that Dennis had just bought a new video game, and he and Coop had locked themselves in his room and had left Kit in the living room. She rolled her eyes when she heard their laughter. "they've been in there for two hours!" she mumbled. She sat there for a few more minutes. "allright, that's it" she said, getting up. She wondered what Kat was doing. She walked outside and started to walk across the street to the Burtonberger's house. As she was crossing the street, she heard growling from behind her.

she turned and saw a large Doberman standing a few feet away from her. she hissed and started running. The dog followed, barking and snarling fiercely. Kit ran into the Burtonberger's yard, and just as she was about to slip through the cat door, the Doberman leaped in front of her, blocking her path. Kit slowly backed up, ready to defend herself if necessary. Kit closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. She heard hissing, and then a yelp. She opened her eyes just as the dog was running away with it's tail between it's legs. And standing where the dog had just been was… "Kat!" Kit gasped, running over to him. "oh Kat, are you ok?!"

Kat nodded. "yes, i'm fine. Don't worry Kit, he'll never bother you again as long as i'm around". Kit rubbed up against Kat, her body trembling. "oh Kat, i was so scared! i… i thought i was dog chow! But…" she slowly looked up at him. "but you saved me". she blushed. "thank you" she whispered, rubbing against him. Kat sighed. _Finally_, Kit was starting to like him. Kat chuckled. _"that Doberman wasn't kidding"_ he thought. _"he __is__ a good actor"_. He sighed again, putting his arm around Kit, who was still snuggled up against him. _That_ plan had worked perfectly.

* * *

**well, what do you think? good, bad, not sure? let me know. and i'm already brainstorming on ideas for chapter 6, so keep watching for it, cause it's coming soon. until next time, live long and prosper(man, i've got to stop watching Star Trek)**


	6. The talk

**hi y'all, what's up?! i'm back with chapter 6! hope you enjoy it, and i'm hoping to get this fic done soon. i'm rreally having fun writing this, and i hope you are having fun reading it. enjoy!**

* * *

Kit sighed. it had been two hours since the Doberman attack, and she was afraid to go outside. Coop walked over to her, frowning. "dad, i'm worried about Kit. she's acting funny". Burt laughed. "oh, i'm sure she's fine Coop. if she's still acting strange tomorrow, we'll take her to the vet". Kit tensed up. _"vet?!"_ she thought, shuddering. Kat glanced over at her, smirking.

suddenly, he heard scratching. he turned and saw the Doberman standing by the back door. Kat quickly slipped over to him. "_what_?!" he sneered. the dog growled. "you said i'd get steak if i scared your girlfriend!" Kat nodded. "all in good time Crusher. i have to wait till the humans leave. you'll get your steak, don't worry". Crusher growled. "i'd _better_! or i'll be back!" Kat nodded, and Crusher turned and ran away. Kit walked over to him. "Kat, who were you talking to?" Kat jumped and turned to her. "oh, Kit! i, uh... i was just... talking to myself". "about?" Kat gulped, trying to think of something to say. "uh, about... you?" Kit's eyes lit up. "me?" she giggled. "really? what were you thinking about me?"

Kat chuckled. "oh, um... you know; how beautiful you are, and how wonderful i think you are, and... how bad i feel that you hate me". Kit sighed. "i don't hate _you_ Kat,i hate how you treat Coop. he didn't do anything wrong, and you treat him like dirt". Kat frowned. "i... i just want to go home. don't you?" Kit shook her head. "no, _this_ is my home now. i'll never go back to that planet". Kat sighed. they stood in silence for a few seconds. "so, do you think that dog will be back?" Kit asked. Kat shook his head. "not as long as i'm around. i'll never let him hurt you Kit". Kit blushed. she and Kat stared at eachother for a few seconds. Kit was confused. she thought she hated Kat, but now... now she wasn't so sure. he seemed different somehow; and Kit liked it.

* * *

**well, how was it? be sure to let me know, and chapter 7 will be up soon! love you all!**


	7. BUSTED!

**hey y'all, got another new chapter for ya! hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! i really love reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Kid vs. Kat, i only own Kit and Crusher**

* * *

"Hey Kit" Kit groaned and opened one eye. Kat was standing over her, looking down at her. "wakey wakey!" he said cheerfully, poking her shoulder. Kit groaned and opened both eyes, lifting her head. "would you mind telling me what you're doing waking me up this early?" she growled, glaring at him. Kat laughed. "early? It's almost 10:00! You call that early?" Kit sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up and yawned, arching her back and stretching her legs. She went over to the water dish and took a long drink.

"so, what do you have planed for today?" Kat asked. Kit shrugged. "i don't know. i…" suddenly, she froze. Kat frowned. "Kit? What's wrong?" Kit didn't answer, she just kept staring out the glass door that led into the backyard. Kat followed her gaze and saw Crusher sitting outside the door, licking his lips. "Kat, what are we going to do?!" Kit cried, running and hiding behind him.

Kat gulped. "uh, it's allright Kit, no need to panic. I'll take care of this". Kit pressed her body against Kat, and he could feel her shaking. He sighed. He hated lying to her like this, but he felt that it was the only way to get her to like him. Kit looked at him. "well, what are you waiting for? _Please_, get him out of here Kat!" Kat nodded and slowly walked toward the door. He stopped and turned to Kit. "uh, why don't you go hide in Coop's room? I'll take care of the dog". Kit smiled and nodded. She turned to go upstairs, but stopped and ran back to Kat. "be careful, ok?" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Kat blushed and nodded. Then Kit turned and ran into Coop's room. Kat sighed and ran out back where Crusher was waiting. "nice going, she saw you!" he snapped. Crusher growled. "don't push it cat! I just came for my payment". Kat nodded. "wait here, i'll be right back". He went back into the house and pulled a steak out from the refrigerator and went back outside.

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Kit was watching everything from Coop's bedroom window. She saw Kat walk over to Crusher and drop a steak to the ground in front of him. "_there_, just like i promised! Now _go_, before she sees!" Crusher nodded. "nice doing business with you cat" he said, smirking and grabbing the steak in his jaws. Then he turned and ran off. Kit gasped and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "it was a setup?! I can't believe it!" she felt hurt and anger rising inside her, and she stomped downstairs. "KAT!!!!" Kat gulped, his body tensing up. "uh oh" he mumbled. "_busted_!"

* * *

**WELL?! was it any good? make sure to let me know. have a good day everyone.**


	8. Kaz

**hey y'all, did you miss me?!lol, anyway, here's chapter 8! two new characters are going to be introduced, and i hope you like them. please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Kit ran into the kitchen, and she didn't look happy. Kat gulped nervously. "uh, hi Kit. How's it going?"

Kit glared at him. "you must really think i'm stupid" she mumbled. Kat shook his head.

"_no_, of course not! I think…"

"i don't _care_ what you think!" Kit snapped. "i can't believe you did something like that! And here i thought you really saved me from that dog, but i guess you don't care about me as much as i thought you did!"

Kat felt his heart pounding nervously. "uh, Kit… it was all a big misunderstanding". Kit narrowed her eyes at him. "oh really?" she said suspiciously. Kat nodded. "yes, of course! See…"

"i don't want to hear your excuses Kat. Just leave me alone". Kit turned and started to walk away. Kat ran after her.

"Kit, wait! I really _do_ care about you. in fact, i think i lo…" but before Kat could finish, there was a loud bang, and something shot down from the sky and landed in the Burtonberger's backyard. Kat and Kit recognized it instantly. "a catpod!" they gasped. The pod's door opened and a cat alien stepped out. He looked just like Kat and Kit, except he was orange. Kit's eyes widened when she saw him.

"_Kaz_?! Is that really you?!" she cried, running over to him. He gasped when he saw Kit.

"_Kit_?! Wow, i didn't expect to see _you_ here!" they hugged, and Kat's jaw dropped to the ground. Kit turned to him.

"Kat, this is Kaz. I used to play with him all the time when i was a kitten. And i haven't seen him in _years_!" Kaz smiled.

"so Kat, how are you? hw do you like it on earth?" Kat shrugged.

"it's ok i guess" he mumbled. Kaz looked at Kit.

"my my, you're as lovely as you were the last time i saw you". Kit giggled, blushing. Kat rolled his eyes. _"oh brother"_ he thought, stepping between Kaz and Kit.

"excuse me Kaz, but Kit and i were just leaving!" Kit shook her head.

"no we weren't, we live here". Kaz frowned.

"with humans?" Kat and Kit nodded.

_**Sudenly...**_  
"daddy look, Kat and Kit made a new friend!" Kit tensed up.

"uh oh, _hide_ Kaz!" the orange cat frowned.

"what? What are you…?" but he was suddenly picked up by Millie.

"oh daddy, he's so cute! Can we keep him, _please_!?" Burt and Coop walked over to her and Burt shook his head.

"sorry Millie, he probably belongs to someone. Besides, we already have and Mr. Kat and Kit, and they're _plenty_ to take care of". Millie glared at her dad, but for once kept her mouth shut and set Kaz back on the ground. Coop stared at Kaz. He only hoped that it was a coincidence that he looked like Kat and Kit.

"Coop, check around the neighborhood and see if that cat belongs to someone, ok?" Burt said as he and Millie went back into the house. Coop frowned.

"but, but…!" he sighed and hesitantly picked Kaz up. Kaz growled and was about to bite him, when Kit shook her head.

"no Kaz, it's ok! He is my owner, and he won't hurt you". Kaz nodded. Kat and Kit followed Coop as he went from house to house asking if anyone had lost a cat. It was always the same at every house, either someone was missing a cat and it wasn't Kaz, or no one was missing a cat at all. By the time Coop got to the end of the block, he was losing hope. When he got to the last house, he noticed that there was a moving van parked in the driveway.

"that's funny, i didn't know anyone was moving into the neighborhood". He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and a young girl was standing there. She had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a white shirt and dark pink shorts. Coop blushed.  
"uh, hi. I'm Coop, and i was wondering if you lost a cat". He held Kaz out to her. the girl smiled.

"i'm Cassie. And sorry, but i'm not missing a cat. I can't even _have_ a cat. my dad's allergic". Coop smiled.

"uh, but he's a _hairless_ cat, so there's nothing to get allergic to". Cassie laughed.

"well, he _is_ cute. I can go ask my dad if i can keep him. Wait here". she went back inside, and came back 2 minutes later. "uh, my dad said i could keep him for a few days and see how it works out". Coop smiled and handed Kaz to her. Cassie looked at Kat and Kit.

"oh, how cute! They're so cool, what breed are they?" Coop frowned.  
"uh, i don't know. They're just… hairless". Cassie giggled.

"well, thanks for the cat Coop. maybe we can hang out sometime". Coop blushed again and nodded.

"uh, yeah. Maybe we can. So, see you later". Cassie waved and went back into the house. Kat and Kit followed Coop back to the Burtonberger's house. Kit frowned.

"_great_, now i won't see Kaz again!" Kat grinned. But when Kit looked at him, he put on a sad face.  
"i'm sorry Kit. But you'll always have _me_". Kit rolled her eyes.

"yeah right" she muttered, hurrying into the house. Kat sighed. He needed to find a way to let Kit know how he felt. But how was he going to do that?

* * *

**so, how was it? i think it was pretty good, and i have a question for you guys: do you think it should be KatxKit, or KazxKit? just wondering what y'all think. keep a lookout for chapter 9, cause IT'S COMING SOON!**


	9. Catching up

**hey y'all here's chapter 9! i didn't expect to have it up this fast, but here it is! anywho, hope you're all liking Kaz and Cassie. and, for anyone who cares, i actually came up with Kaz a few hours before i wrote chapter story was always intended to be KatxOC, but who _knows_ where it'll go now?! so enjoy chapter 9 everyone.**

* * *

Kaz and Kit were sitting outside on the Bertonberger's back porch, looking at the starry night sky. "so how've things been going?" Kaz asked. Kit shrugged.

"oh, you know. pretty good".

"don't you miss our homeplanet?" Kit thought a minute.

"sometimes" she admitted. "but i like it much better here on earth". Kaz frowned.

"really? so... you wouldn't go back with me if i asked?" Kit blushed.

"well that depends. are you asking?"

"maybe" Kit giggled and Kat rolled his eyes. he was hiding behind a lawn chair, and he'd had enough of all this! it had been a week since Kaz arrived, and he'd caused nothing but trouble for Kat. "i'm serious Kit" Kaz continued, tearing Kat away from his jealous thoughts. "will you come back with me? you know i've always cared for you as more then a friend, right?" Kit sighed, biting her lower lip.

"what about Kat?" Kaz frowned.

"i don't think he likes me very much". Kit rolled her eyes.

"he's just jealous because i've been spending so much time with you. he'll get over it eventually". Kaz slid close to Kit.

"i've always loved you you know" he said quietly. "ever since we were kittens. i was just too young to realize it then. but now i do". he looked right at Kit. "come back with me Kit. together, we can leave this planet and go home, to where we belong". Kit blushed.

"you... you really love me?" she asked quietly. Kaz nodded.

"yes. always have. unless you love..."

"don't say it" Kit said, making a gagging motion. "if there's one cat i'd _never_ fall in love with, it's _him_. i told you about that thing with the dog. how can i trust him again after that?" Kaz shrugged.

"i can't help you there Kit. you're going to have to figure that one out by yourself". Kit sighed and leaned against Kaz, while Kat was still hiding behind the lawn chair, fuming.

**_Meanwhile..._**

_ding dong!_ "Coop, can you get that?" Burt called from upstairs.

"got it dad!" Coop answered, running to the door and opening it. Coop blushed. "Cassie, hi! uh, what are you doing here?" Cassie blushed.

"hi Coop. sorry to be here so late, but i can't find Kaz anywhere, and i've been all over the neighborhood! he isn't here with Kat and Kit is he?" Coop shrugged.

"i'm not sure. but we can look". Cassie smiled, and she and Coop started searching the house for Kaz. by the time they got to the backyard, they could see Kaz and Kit snuggled up next to eachother on the patio table. Cassie giggled.

"aww, isn't that sweet? looks like Kaz and Kit are in love!" Coop got a nervous feeling when Cassie said love, but he quickly shruugged it off and picked Kaz up.

"here you go" he said, handing him to Cassie. she smiled.

"oh, thanks Coop!" she set Kaz down and hugged Coop, who was blushing madly.

"uh, you're welcome". Cassie bent down and picked Kaz up again.

"thanks again Coop. see you later!" and she walked out the door, talking to Kaz the whole time. Kat had just come back into the house. he had heard everything Cassie'd said earlier, and it worried him. what if Kaz and Kit really were in love? Kat shuttered at the thought. he glanced at Kit, who was going upstairs to Coop's room. Kat sighed. he had to get Kit to like him... and _fast_.

* * *

**so, how was it? i think it was one of the best chapters so far! and i might as well tell y'all now, but this is one of the last chapters, MEANING*insert long, dramatic drumroll here*, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!! but don't worry, there's sure to be a sequel if anyone wants one. btw, quick question(this has NOTHING to do with Kit vs. Kat):has anyone seen a movie from the 50s called "The fly"? i was asking becasue i saw it for the first time last night, and i wasn't happy with the ending; let's just say it was depressing and tragic. so i'm thinking about doing a little re-write. but if no one knows what i'm talking about, or they do, and just thinks that's the stupidest idea ever, then i'm not doing it. just wondering, and don't forget to review chapter 9. and now i'm going to bed, because it's almost 1:30 in the morning here. and be on the lookout for chapter 10!  
**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	10. Betrayal

**hey y'all, what's up?! here's chapter 10. and i'll warn you now; either chapter 11 or 12 will be the LAST CHAPTER! so let me know if you want a sequel. i want to do one REAL bad, but i want your input too. anywho, here's chapter 10. and you'll see a side of Kaz you probably NEVER saw coming! don't forget to review.**

* * *

Kat was having a bad day. First, Kit told him that she was considering leaving with Kaz, and then he got in trouble with Millie for getting into a fight with Kaz, whom Cassie had brought over earlier. All in all, it just wasn't Kat's day. He was sitting on the windowsill in the kitchen when he heard the first sounds of an argument. "i'm sorry Kaz, but i've decided not to go". Kat turned. Kit was walking into the living room, Kaz right behind her.

"you can't change your mind now Kit, it's too late. You _are_ coming with me".

Kit glared at him. "no i'm not. You're not my boss, i can do whatever i want". Kaz ground his teeth together angrily, and Kat could tell that Kaz wasn't the type to be messed with when he was angry. The look in his eyes was dark and cold. It sent shivers up Kat's spine, and he walked into the living room and hid behind the couch so he could hear better.

"Kit, don't you love me? don't you want to be with me?" Kit shrugged. "i don't know Kaz. I'm just… so confused right now. I have a lot on my mind". Kaz didn't look happy, but he nodded slowly.

"i see. What makes you want to stay here?"

Kit smiled. "my family. Coop, and Mr. Burtonberger, even Kat and Millie".

Kaz frowned. "they're only humans".  
Kit sighed. "they're my _family_". Kaz rolled his eyes.

"you and i can start our own family. We don't need _them_". Kit couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"what's wrong with you Kaz? You're not acting like yourself!" Kaz glared at her.

"look Kit, i… i love you, and i just want to be with you. can't you understand that?" Kit nodded.

"yes, i can. But i'm still not leaving earth. I'm sorry Kaz". Kat peeked around the edge of the couch, and saw Kaz sneaking up behind Kit, who had turned away from him. "i hate to do this Kit, but it's the only way" Kaz said. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Kit frowned.

"Kaz, what are you doing?!"

"i'm sorry Kit, but if you won't come quietly, i'll have to _make_ you come". Kit's eyes widened.

"Kaz, _no_! _please_, don't do this, i love you!" Kat felt his heart sink when he heard Kit say that, but he knew he had to save her. he came out from behind the couch and attacked Kaz, who was dragging Kit outside.

"Kaz, please don't do this! What's wrong with you?!" Kit was sobbing now, struggling to break from Kaz's grip. When Kat slammed into Kaz, Kit was knocked away from both of them, and just sat there and watched as the two cats fought, clawing and biting viciously at eachother. Kit's heart was pounding. Suddenly, Kaz knocked Kat to the ground and held his claws over his head, ready to strike. Kit was panicking. She had to do something! Just as Kaz was about to attack the purple cat, Kit leaped in front of Kat. Kaz didn't have time to stop, and slashed Kit's face.

Kit screeched as searing pain shot through her. she collapsed on the ground next to Kat. Kat stood up and got between Kaz and Kit, growling fiercely. Coop, Millie, and Cassie ran into the room just then. "Kaz, what happened?!" Cassie cried, running over and picking up her cat. Coop and Millie noticed Kit just then.

"Kit, oh my gosh!" Coop yelled, running over to her. but Kat hissed and swiped at him with his claws. Coop glared at him. "i'll bet _you_ had something to do with this! What did you do?!" Cassie frowned.  
"i hate to say this Coop" she said. "but i think Kaz did this". tears welled up in her eyes. "i'm sorry. i'll go now". And she turned and left, taking Kaz with her. Coop followed.

"Cassie, wait! It's not your fault!"  
**_  
Meanwhile…_**

Kit looked over at Kat.  
"Kat?" she smiled slightly. "oh Kat, you saved me. for _real_ this time!" Kit said, blushing. "thank you". Kat nodded.  
"don't worry Kit, he'll never come near you again. I promise". Kit giggled a little, then winced.  
"ow, my face hurts!" Kat smiled, then did something totally cat-like. He leaned over toward Kit and started licking her face. Kit was surprised. She knew that earth cats did this to show comfort and affection to other cats, and the cats on her planet licked for the same reasons. But it felt awkward because Kat was doing it. but Kit liked it. she started purring softly. She slowly got louder and louder, and then Kat started purring too. soon ,the whole room was filled with their contented purring. And that's when Kit knew that she _could_ trust Kat. And she felt that she wanted to be more then friends…

* * *

**well, how was it? i think it's pretty good, though it could've been better i guess. boy, i made Kaz a real jerkface, didn't i? that wasn't originally in the plan, but i've always heard that in every good story there's a bad guy. so hope you guys liked this one. and remember, there's only going to be another chapter or two before it's OVER! but request a sequel if you wish. and even if no one asks for one, i'll probably write one anyway. have a good day everyone, and REVIEW! and let me know if i should do a rewrite of 'The fly', ok? Peace!**

-FreddysNightmare1984


	11. Skye

**hey y'all, what's up?! i'm back, and here's chapter 11, in Kit's POV(Point Of View). it's almost over, BOO! hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing except Kit, Crusher(the doberman), catpods, Kaz, Skye, and Cassie. everything else belongs to Disney and the creator of Kid vs. Kat. i wish i owned Kat though :)  
**

* * *

I was stretched out on the couch, my long pink tail swishing back and forth. It had been a week since i'd last seen Kaz. Apparently Cassie had promised not to bring him over anymore. I sighed. Kat had hardly left my side since, and he licked my face everyday, saying that he was simply cleaning it. i was just drifting off to sleep when i felt something warm press against my body. I looked up and saw Kat sitting beside me. he smiled. "hi Kit. How're you feeling?"

i shrugged. "oh, i'm fine i guess". i blushed.

"you know Kat, you really don't need to stay here 24/7. i can take care of myself". Kat shook his head.

"i don't mind. Besides, i've got nothing better to do".

"you mean you aren't going to torture Coop in some way today?" i asked.

Kat shook his head. "no. you're more important". i blushed. Kat had really been nice to me lately. Not that i'm complaining, but he sleeps by my side every night and only leaves to eat. I have a feeling that he's changed, for real this time, and i know it's because of me. i think i'm starting to like having Kat around, but i still don't appreciate the way he treats Coop. the two of them still aren't getting along, but at least Kat's left Coop alone for the last several days. I sighed and snuggled closer to Kat, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine.

I was just starting to fall asleep when i heard a loud crash, and the whole house shook. Kat and i were knocked off the couch, and looked at eachother. "was that another catpod?" Kat asked. I shrugged.

"i don't know. Let's go find out!" we ran out the door and into the back yard. Sure enough, there was a catpod in a giant crater in the ground that it'd made when it landed. Kat and i looked in the hole. "hello?" i said. There was a cough, and then a sky blue cat crawled from beneath the now ruined pod. My eyes widened. "S-_Skye_??! Is that you?!" he looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"oh great" Kat muttered, slapping his paw against his face. "not another one!" Skye jumped up out of the hole, and we hugged.

"what are you doing here Skye?!" i asked. Kat glared at us. I turned to him. "Kat, this is…!"

"let me guess, an old friend of yours?" i rolled my eyes.

"yes, he is my friend, but…"

"see, i _knew_ it!" Kat hissed.

"…but he's also my brother".

"see, just like i… wait, _what_?" Kat looked confused, and i laughed.

"Skye is my brother Kat". Kat's face reddened.

"oh, yes. well, i…" "nice to meet you Kat" Skye said, smiling. Kat nodded slowly.

"uh, yes, likewise Skye". He sighed. "Kit failed to mention that she had a brother" he added, glaring at me. i grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"what?" Kat sighed.

"why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother?" i shrugged.

"i don't know. I guess i never thought of it". Kat sighed, and there was an awkward silence. Then i turned to Skye. "hey bro, let me show you around". He nodded and followed me into the house. Once we were alone, Skye sat down, smirking at me. i frowned.

"why are you smiling at me like that?"

"you never told me you had a boyfriend". I blushed.

"he's not my boyfriend, he's just a… just a friend". Skye smirked.

"he seemed really upset before he knew i was your brother". I rolled my eyes.  
"yeah, he's always jealous of other guys". Skye stretched.

"why don't you give him a chance? He really seems to care about you". i sighed.  
"i don't know what to think anymore Skye. i really don't". i wasn't sure how i felt about anything anymore, but i was sure of one thing; i was _really_ sarting to like Kat.

* * *

**well, how was it? i think it's pretty good, but i have a feeling that my writing's getting worse and worse. i don't know, maybe it's just me. anywho, hope you guys are satisfied, and review please! and by the way, i'm almost done with the first chapter of my remake of 'The fly', so look for it, cause i'll be posting it in the next few days(hopefully). peace out everyone!**

-FreddysNightmare1984


	12. The chapter you've been waiting for!

**hello all, I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO FREAKIN LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! i deeply apologize to all my readers! i didn't intend to wait this long, but it turns out that my laptop was full of viruses, and it's still in the shop right now. i have to use my mom's or my dad's computer, whichever one happens to be around. so once again, i'm SO SORRY for the delay!!!! but here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for. CHAPTER 12!! with hints of CoopxCassie, and KatxKit!  
****  
DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Kid vs. Kat. i only own Kit, Cassie, Kaz, Skye, and Crusher. everything else belongs to Disney XD**

* * *

Kit couldn't believe what she was seeing. who in the world was she? Kit had never seen her before. or had she? Kit shook her head, watching the hologram that was projecting from Kat's collar. the hologram was of a beautiful cat, an alien cat. she was purple like Kat, and she seemed very excited to see Kat. he was holding the collar, talking to the hologram.

"i miss you" the female cat was saying. Kit forwned. even her voice was beautiful!

_"she must be Kat's girlfriend"_ Kit thought. suddenly anger and hurt welled up inside her. how dare Kat not tell her about his girlfriend?! Kit turned and ran into the house, tears in her eyes. "oh, why do i care anyway?" she mumbled. "so what if Kat has a girlfriend?" she sighed and looked out the window. "it's not like i... love Kat or anything". she shuddered. "i'd rather bite off my own tongue!" she shook her head. "oh, who am i kidding?!" she yelled. "i...!"

"here she is". Kit looked up at the sound of Coop's voice. Coop and Cassie had come into the room.

"oh good! i saw that Kat was here without Kit and i was worried" Cassie said, scratching Kit behind her ears. Kit purred and rubbed against Cassie's legs. Cassie giggled. "oh Kit, you're so sweet!" she sighed "if only Kaz would've stayed with me". Coop frowned.

"what happened to Kaz?" Cassie shrugged.

"i don't know. i woke up a few days ago, and he was gone".

"uh, gosh. i'm sorry Cassie" Coop said. "maybe we can still find him. if it's only been a few days, he couldn't have gotten far". Cassie smiled.

"you... you'd really help me find Kaz?!" Coop shrugged.

"sure, why not?" Cassie threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"oh Coop, thank you! you're the best!" Coop blushed and pulled away from Cassie.

"uh, thanks. now come on, we can start looking now". Cassie frowned.

"wait, you mean _right_ now? as in, this very second?" Coop nodded.

"yeah. come on". Cassie smiled, and she and Coop left. Kit frowned.

_"well at least love comes east to some"_ she thought. just then, Kat came into the room.

"oh, there you are Kit" he said. Kit sighed.

"oh, hello Kat". she walked past him and out into the hallway. Kat frowned.

_"what's with her?"_ he thought. he follwed after her. Kit had gone into Millie's room and was fiddling with Kat's collar. "wait, Kit, what are you doing?!" Kat cried. Kit looked at him.

"nothing". she sighed in frusteration. the collar may have come form her home planet, but it was an advaned piece of technology. _very_ advanced, and Kit couldn't figure it out.

"Kit, please put the collar down" Kat said. "in fact, give it to me". Kit shook her head.

"no, i just want to see what kind of... _information_ you have stored in here". she pushed a button and the hologram showed up again. and there was the mystery cat!

"_finally_, i've been trying to...!" the cat was saying. "hey, who are you?!" she demanded. Kit glared at her.

"i was about to ask you the same thing". Kat grabbed the collar.

"ok, you two might as well know" he mumbled.

"i'll say!" the two females said.

"ok, look. Kit, this is Karina. Karina, this is Kit" Kat said. Kit and Karina glared at eachother. "and Karina is... is my girlfriend" Kat continued.

"what?!" Kit cried. tears welled up in her eyes. "you mean all this time you had a girlfriend and didn't tell me!? i can't _believe_...!"

"wait, let me finish" Kat said. Kit got quiet and he continued. "well, i'd been trying to get contact with Karina for months with no success". he looked at Kit and sighed. "and then i met you" he said softly. "and you amazed me. you still do, and i nearly forgot all about Karina. of course i still tried to contact her, but for a diferent reason then before".

"and what reason would that be?" Karina asked. Kat sighed.

"to... to break up with you" he mumbled. Karina gasped.

"_what_?! but, but why?!" Kat looked at Kit.

"because..."

"you know what, i don't care" Kit siad. "just go Kat. go back to our planet, and be with Karina! see if i care!" she turned and started to leave, but Kat's next words stopped her.

"i'm breaking up with Karina becasue i've fallen in love with you".

_MEANWHILE..._

"Coop, we've been looking for nearly an hour" Cassie said. she and Coop were walking down the sidewalk looking for Kaz. they'd covered nearly four blocks, and wre coming to the start of the fifth one.

"oh c'mon Cassie, i have a feeling we'll find Kaz" Coop said. Cassie sighed and hesitantly followed behind Coop. just then, someone came running up behind them.

"hi Coop!" Coop and Cassie jumped.

"ahh, _Phoebe_!" Coop yelled angrily. then he realized that he'd grabbed Casie's hand. he blushed and quickly let go. Phoebe frowned.

"oh, hi Cassie" she mumbled. Cassie nodded.

"hi Phoebe".

"what are you doing here?" Phoebe demanded.

"Coop and i are looking for my cat" Cassie said. "like it's any of your business" she added under her breath. Phoebe smiled.

"oh, you lost a cat? that's funny, beause i came here to show Cooper dooper _my_ new cat!" Cassie rolled her eyes, snmirking at Phoebe's nickname for Coop. Phoebe pointed across the street to her front porch. there, laying on the porch swing was a cat... an _orange_ cat. Cassie gasped.

"Kaz!" she yelled, running onto the porch and picking him up. "oh Kaz, i missed you!" Phoebe and Coop ran over to Cassie.

"who's Kaz?" Phoebe asked. "that's Mr. Fuffermuff!" Cassie forwned.

"Mr. Fluffermuff?! he's hairless you dolt, he's not fluffy at all!" Phoebe gasped.

"_well_, how rude! it's a good thing that Coop doesn't like girls as rude as you!" Cassie gasped, and Coop stepped in between them. he didn't want the two of them to start World War III.

"but i _do_ like Cassie!" he blurted out. Cassie and Phoebe gasped.

"you do?!" they yelled. Coop blushed and nodded.

"uh, yeah. i do". Cassie blushed and giggled. Phoebe looked downright mad.

"_fine_, _go_! we're over Coop, and don't think you can come crawling back to me either!" Coop and Cassie laughed as they walked back to Coop's house.

"thanks so much for helping me find Kaz" Cssie said, carrying the relutant cat in her arms.

she blushed.

"and did you really mean what you said? do.. do you really like me?"

Coop nodded. "uh, yeah. i meant it". Cassie smiled and grabbed Coop's hand. he just smiled at her as they kept walking.

_BACK AT THE BURTONBURGER'S HOUSE...  
_  
"i'm breaking up with Karina becasue i've fallen in love with you".

"what?!" Kit turned to look at Kat. he smiled weakly.

"yeah, i love you Kit. so much". Kit stood there, shocked. a small smile crossed her face.

"i... i think i love you too" she whispered. Kat smiled.

"really?"

Kit nodded. "yes". they ran to eachother and hugged. meanwhile, Karina had turned off the hologram projecter. she now knew where she was headed; planet earth.

**_TWO MONTHS LATER..._**

Burt was in the kitchen watching Kat and Kit while they ate. "hmm..." he mumbled, looking at Kit. something didn't seem right about her. "Coop!" he yelled.

"whatever it is, i didn't do it!" Coop yelled.

"it's nothing like that, just get down here!" Burt said, rolling his eyes. Coop ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"what is it dad?"

"son, how much food have you been giving Kit?" Burt asked. Coop forwned.

"same amount as aways dad. why?" Burt pointed at the pink cat. there was no doubt that she was gaining weight. Coop gasped.

"wow Kit, you've got to lay off the cat treats". Kit gave him an insulted look before she went back to eating.

"well if you're not overfeeding her, then we'll just have to take her to the vet and see what the problem is. if there even is one" Burt said. "she could just be getting a little lazy". Kit gave him an insulted look. right before she threw up all over the floor.

"i'm telling you, i'm fine" Kit said to Kat a few minutes later. the two cats were sitting on the patio watching Burt, Coop, Cassie, Dennis, and Millie play ball in the backyard.

"then why did you blow cat chunks just now?" Kat asked. Kit ighed and shrugged.

"i don't know" she said defensively, snuggling against Kat. it had only been two months since Kat and Kit confessed their feelings for eachother, and the two couldn't have been happier. Kat hadn't tried to harm Coop in weeks, and Kit was, although a little moody at times, happier then she'd ever been. and Kat now knew that this was where he belonged; here, on earth... with Kit.

* * *

**_BOO_, IT'S OVER!!!! no wait, it _ISN'T_!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, _IT'S NOT OVER_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh my gosh, now i can finally start part II. that's right, there's going to be a PART II!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, sorry for all the exclamation points, but i'm just so excited!!!! i'm going to start chapter 1 of Part II in the next few days, so be on the look out for it. well, it's been a blast writing this, and i hope it's been just as much of a blast reading it. but until next time, bye bye! and don't forget to review.**

-FredysNightmare1984


End file.
